


Il matrimonio

by Sweetlit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Post-Break Up, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Victorian Attitudes, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: E' un cielo plumbeo quello che sovrasta la città di Londra, stamattina.So che il meteo lo aveva previsto, ma non era certo quello che avevamo sperato, per una giornata del genere.





	Il matrimonio

E' un cielo plumbeo quello che sovrasta la città di Londra, stamattina.  
So che il meteo lo aveva previsto, ma non era certo quello che avevamo sperato, per una giornata del genere.  
Un rumore di stoviglie alle mie spalle mi fa staccare dalla finestra, mentre le prime gocce di pioggia iniziano a rigare i vetri, deformando la forma del mio riflesso.  
"Il suo tè, Malcom."  
"Grazie, signora Church."  
Mi siedo al tavolino di ciliegio malridotto e guardo la mia colazione in faccia: la signora Church oggi ha superato se stessa, aggiungendo uova strapazzate e fagioli ai soliti toast con marmellata e contorno di bacon.  
"Come mai tanto riguardo?" le domando,insospettito.  
"Riguardo? E' il solito vassoio." Fa finta di nulla lei, spolverando in giro con un piumino.  
"No che non lo è. Avete fatto da mangiare per un reggimento, e la marmellata... " sollevo il vasetto per controllarla "... è di prima qualità, non certo quella del solito droghiere che vi fa la corte da quindici anni, ma che, diciamocelo, è un miracolo che non vi abbia ancora avvelenata."  
La signora Church mi guarda con rimprovero, ma non mi contraddice. E' la prima volta che mi capita da quando sono nato, ragion per cui sono ancora più certo che ci sia sotto qualcosa.  
"E va bene. Sono preoccupata, Malcom" ammette, sedendosi di fronte a me.  
Ah, ecco. Allora avevo avuto buon motivo di dubitare.  
"Preoccupata?"  
"Per voi. Questa storia del matrimonio..."  
"Il matrimonio?" adesso sono io a fingere, e non lo faccio nemmeno particolarmente bene.  
"Ma certo. E' Louisa, in fin dei conti!"  
"Louisa". Assaporo il nome per un momento, poi lo scaccio con un morso a uno dei toast. "Che problemi dovrebbero esserci con lei?"  
"Malcom." La mano della signora Church si posa sulla mia, che stringe convulsamente il coltello del burro."Mi dispiace, davvero, e so che non state affatto bene. Io vi conosco, vi conosco da sempre, e so quanto questa cosa vi stia facendo del male."  
"Male. Io e Louisa non siamo... non più,e comunque ha scelto lei di sposare Henry. Una decisione perfettamente logica, Henry le vuole bene, è un uomo corretto, ed è più che benestante: la renderà felice." Prendo la forchetta e infilzo le uova. Sono poco cotte, ma a me piacciono così.  
La signora Church lascia ricadere il braccio, sospirando. Io continuo a fissare il piatto, imperterrito: so che non era la risposta che si aspettava, ma quello che si aspettava non poteva essere mai più detto.  
"Non è troppo tardi, Malcom. Potete ancora..." si stringe nelle spalle, nemmeno lei sa bene cosa sta cercando di esprimere.  
"Io posso esserle vicino, come lei mi ha chiesto di fare. Posso essere il suo testimone, e magari l'uomo che la accompagnerà per due giri di danza, dopo il ballo con Henry. Posso essere quello che la aiuterà a portare la valigia alla stazione e la metterà sul treno per la luna di miele. Ma non posso fare avvenire quello che state tentando di suggerirmi." Metto il vassoio da parte, mi è passata del tutto la fame.  
La signora Church mi guarda negli occhi, e io reggo come posso il suo sguardo supplichevole.  
"Allora avete deciso di rinunciare, è così?" Mi domanda dopo un po' di tempo, con le mani in grembo.  
Non le rispondo, mi limito a guardarla indietro: lei mi conosce, è vero, forse come nessun altro, tranne Luisa, naturalmente.  
"Siete granitico." Solleva un sopracciglio, intristita.  
"Sono di pietra" penso tra me,stringendo tra i denti il bordo della tazza con il tè.  
"Ve l' ho già detto. E' Luisa che ha scelto per tutti e due. O forse, dovrei dire tre." Penso ad Henry, e sono preso tra la voglia di scaraventare la teiera dalla finestra e il dispiacermi per lui. Com'è contraddittoria, a volte, la natura umana.  
La signora Church annuisce, ma so che in cuor suo non può accettare il fatto che io mi sia arreso. Perché,in fin dei conti, è di questo che si tratta: l'arrendersi. Era sempre stata guerra tra me e Louisa, e nessuno dei due era stato mai disposto a cedere all'altro, e forse era proprio quello il nocciolo della questione. Con Henry, il bonario banchiere di Luton, sarebbe sicuramente stato diverso.  
"Vi ringrazio per la cura, signora Church, ma credetemi quando vi dico che potete stare tranquilla. Adesso, se non vi dispiace, devo andare a prepararmi per il matrimonio."  
Lei mi guarda a lungo in silenzio,contrariata, ma si alza in piedi prima che io decida di far valere la mia posizione sociale sulla sua.  
"Per che ora devo far chiamare la macchina?" Mi chiede, in tono distaccato, sparecchiando il vassoio ancora colmo di cibo.  
"Tra un'ora andrà bene." Nascondo il viso dietro al giornale, pur sapendo che mi tremano le dita, e che lei non può non averlo notato. Abbasso leggermente gli angoli, per guardarla battere in ritirata come una leonessa che ha appena perso la sua cucciolata.  
"Signora Church?" La chiamo, mentre è ancora sulla porta.  
"Sì?"  
Ci osserviamo attentamente, e anche se so che non avrei bisogno di dirlo ad alta voce, lo faccio comunque,perché voglio che lo rammenti anche in futuro: "... Grazie."

 

Fine.


End file.
